


Unburden

by slashyrogue



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Path (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unburdening Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Cal finds a box in his office that reveals a past that's been buried in his trauma filled mind.





	Unburden

He was cleaning out his office when he found them.

A small box labeled Duran and inside were a series of unburdening recordings.

The fire and its aftermath had destroyed any others, which now made this box the only remaining one. Which was why Cal started to listen.

And listen.

And listen.

The rich accented voice was hauntingly familiar, as if he’d heard it in his dreams before and somehow forgotten completely.

Each part of Jean Duran’s confessions were like chisels in a wall that tore apart whatever kept his memories at bay. The word that did Cal in was a simple one:

Heart.

The word was said in such a quick way and Cal felt his whole body shudder.

“Jean,” he whispered, “Oh.”

They had been so sure no one would know.

He stopped the tape and started to search, his increased anxiety over his past made it difficult not to want to push out the memories that came with bad ones.

Oh how he’d loved Jean.

He found information that was no doubt out of date, a phone number and an address hours away but Cal called as he got into his car.

It rang once before someone answered.

“Hello, Calvin.”

Cal burst into tears, his vision blurred as a litany of phrases in a language he hadn’t known he knew came out. Jean answered him calmly, his voice a soothing balm to Cal’s upset.

“He took you away from me. I didn’t–”

“It is all right, Calvin. I kept my distance as per your request, I did not wish to burden you with–”

Cal hit the steering wheel hard and the horn beeped. “HE TOOK YOU AWAY!”

Jean’s sigh was long and exhausted.

“I thought you’d put our past behind you, Zemer. If I had known the lengths in which that man would go to keep you,” he sighed again.

“He–”

“Shh,” he soothed, “Tell me these burdens in person. Can you do that?”

Cal nodded. “Yes. Where are you?”

“Currently out of the country but I can send a plane.”

Cal swallowed. “Okay.”


End file.
